


Blanket

by terajk



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Sakaki, winter morning"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



"New baby?" the shopkeeper asks, handing her back her change.

"Yes. My sister's." She doesn't have a sister.

Sakaki closes her bag, tightens her hood. Snowflakes float like honeybees, land in her hair, her collar. She breaks into a run—to stay warm, to train, to keep herself from thinking of the fuzzy Necoconeco blanket (with balloons and ice cream cones) that she just bought. She can snuggle it when she gets home.

On a bench in a gazebo is the gray cat, its face hidden in its chest.

 _It looks so small,_ Sakaki thinks. But it also has a roof; it has teeth. Nothing good ever comes from involving herself with the gray cat.

But...it looks so _small._

Even as the snow crunches under her feet—whispers, really, because she is careful—the gray cat doesn't move. At the far end of the bench she opens her bag, takes out the baby blanket, and leaves it there. Then she runs: to train, to stay warm, to think about a gray cat kneading a Necoconeco baby blanket.


End file.
